1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection system that projects an image, and a calibration apparatus that performs initial adjustment of the projection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-262198 discloses a projector that enlarges an image which is to be displayed on a liquid crystal panel and the like, using a projection lens and projects the enlarged image onto a screen through an angle-variable mirror. The projector in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-262198 includes an angle sensor that detects an angle between a center axis of image light that results from a mirror and a normal to the screen, and a distance sensor, such as an ultrasonic sensor that detects a distance between the projector and the screen. In the projector in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-262198, distortion of an image that is displayed on a projection surface is adjusted based on a result of the detection by the angle sensor and the distance sensor.